


It's now or never, and never really isn't an option.

by mynamjo



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Not Beta Read, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynamjo/pseuds/mynamjo
Summary: Sal has feelings for Murr, he's not a pussy so he tells him right how he feels! it's chill tho cus murr feels the same way. (hows that for a summary) Disclaimer: The story isn't written that way. I just had to pee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok it's just a one shot now, 
> 
>  
> 
> (It's full of mistakes just like my life.)

Best friends: That’s what they were. For 25 plus years. Sal “hated Murr” the was their thing. They had that love hate relationship everyone loved to watch. 

The problem was that lately Sal had been feeling a little more Love than Hate. 

It wasn’t something that just happened. It had been a slow process. Neither man had had very much luck lately and a some point Sal had given up and slowly started focusing on his friend. 

It was true that at someone point all of them had had some form of crush on the others. It was natural. They were always harmless things that didn’t last longer than a passing thought but this was different. 

This time Sal’s feeling only grew stronger. Filming actually became easier. The two were getting along better than ever and everyone loved watching the two of them together. It was just a duo that seemed to work. 

The two still fought like cats but there was more softness behind it and less annoyance. 

It was comfortable. 

And Sal was about to make it a lot less comfortable.

Sal woke up earlier than anticipated but the fear of telling Murr how he felt was eating at him. 

Part of him didn’t want to say a thing but he was Sal Vulcano! There was no way he could spend the rest of his life just sitting by wondering what could have been. That’s not how he was, sure the guys said he didn’t get enough adventure but when it came to emotional things he liked to think he was an expert. 

Maybe Murr wouldn’t feel the same way but he had a hunch he might. Sal wasn’t the only one acting different. Murry had taken every opportunity he could to get close to Sal. Touching him, Falling down on top of him when laughing rather than just steading him, being the first to say they’d do a challenge together. The constant winking is what really got to him. 

He had even helped Sal clean up after a particularly gross punishment which had been a very intimate moment for both of them. 

Sal wasn’t crazy, those weren’t things “just friends” did.  
The four of them were all closer than a lot of men were comfortable with but this was extra, this was new. 

Sal spent extra time showering and combing his hair he even shaved his beard off. True he loved his beard but he needed all the extra help he could get today. 

He really didn’t want to be rejected. Sure he had no idea what the future would hold but he knew he wanted Murr and everything else that followed they could figure out as they went. 

Sal looked at himself before leaving. His self-esteem wasn’t great but even he thought he looked good. 

“Here goes nothing” he said to himself. 

 

Murry was first to set, like always. Being the one who essentially got the show started meant he was responsible for quite a bit of the behind the scenes. 

It took a lot to produce a show, especially one that didn’t have actors so much as four idiots and the general public. 

So it was a surprise to see Sals car pull up a good two hours before the Jokers were suppose to be on set. 

“Hey Sal” Murr called cheerfully to the other man. “What are you doing here so early. It’s only seven?” 

Sal chuckled nervously. It was now or never and never wasn't really an option. 

“Hey buddy you got a second? I have something I need to talk to you about and It needs to happen like now or I’m never gonna do it.” 

Murr smiled but could tell the other man was nervous and it scared him a little if he was honest. It didn't take much to frazzle Sal but it was bad this time. The guy was practically sweating. He looked like Joe. 

“Of course what’s going on? Are you ok?” 

“yeah, yeah I’m fine I just— things have been… different between us“

“Oh” Murr said twitching his jaw. Maybe he had been a bit too much. He couldn’t help it though. Something had changed between them and James just rolled with it. Maybe Sal couldn’t do the same thing. 

“No no no!” Sal said frantically as he watched his friend look defeated. “I like it, that’s why I’m here so early! Look, I don’t know if our feelings are exactly mutual but I like you man, in a.. romantic way..?” Sal cringed at his own words. In his head that had been a lot more elegant. 

James laughed loudly and brought his lips to Sals. 

“I think our feelings are mutual.” He said kissing Sal. 

Sal couldn’t help the tear that rolled down his cheek. He was a sentimental guy. 

“This doesn’t mean i’m going to stop making fun of you though.” Sal said smiling. 

“And I’m not going to stop stepping on your toes.” 

Sal shuddered but laughed. That love hate relationship that everyone loved so much wasn’t going to change any, there was just going to be a lot more love than hate.


End file.
